


Practice makes perfect [in Training]

by baekkieony



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Pining, Smut, they both are just dumb, this is two times the same OS just with another paring, this is ur classical student romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: get laid, get paid, get sponsored by gatorade





	1. Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing

**Author's Note:**

> i know the description makes no sense lol. this is dumb af, but enjoy. two times the same os bc my friend wanted another paring than i wanted to write originally.

_"Progress is a slow process" they told me_ , Zhangjing thinks angrily, _"_ _you have to train to improve" they told me_ _._ Sweat is running down his neck, his shirt clinging to his sticky body. _But_ _I_ _think they missed out the part where they tell me that I need to wake up every morning at 6:00 am to run around the whole fucking campus with my soccer captain._ When he turns his head to face said Captain, his brows are furrowed as usual and Zhangjing can’t help himself but smile slightly at the sight.

He wipes away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, his state of total exhaustion not getting a single bit better. "Stop wiping the sweat away and focus on running, You Zhangjing!", Lin Yanjun – his totally not hot as hell – captain grins at him with the literal devil behind his too white teeth, not breaking a sweat at the slightest and picks up the pace a little bit more. The only response he gets is an angry grunt and a "you may think it’s tears, but it's actually sweat".

Yanjun just grins at him again and Zhangjing's heart skips a beat to race as fast as possible and ~~he's sure as fuck that Yanjun is too beautiful to even exist~~ he's sure it's because he's possibly seconds away from fainting ~~because of his cuteness~~.

With the Yanjun now running in front of him, Zhangjing has the perfect sight on his ass and he _has_ to throw a lazy gaze at it, because the cheeks are just so perky and his ass is the whole package and- goddamnit, he’s rambling again. he’s glad Yanjun isn’t able to hear his thoughts and with a last look at his ass, Zhangjing decides that running isn’t _too_ bad after all.

~*~

Zhangjing is gay.

That’s just a fact. He always was and he’ll always will. He doesn’t have a point when he knew he’s gay (it’s not like he needed to, ever). It just was there all the time and Zhangjing didn’t even bother trying to cover it in any way. When he told his mother that he’ll for sure never bring a girl back home, she just smiled and said she knew it anyway and his dad wasn’t any different. They are open-minded people who support their son, no matter who he loves or which part he takes in life.

His friends were not always so...supportive, to say the least. When he outed himself in the last year of middle school, it was like a thunderstorm breaking down on it. Firstly, Zhou Rui was the only one who knew it, but it only took three days since even his fifty-five years old maths teacher – who was deaf as a wall (and also as dense as one) – tried to give him the talk about how it wouldn’t work for him with the birds and the bees (it was not like he could look her in the eyes for a week after it, because he couldn’t).

Reactions over all were mixed. Some just ignored it and didn’t treat him any different, some just ignored _him_ after it, some beat him up after school and some just wanted _to “have a gay best friend”_ (those were the kinds that made him wanting to vomit). Some even spread a few rumours about him, like “how he fucked through the whole first year of the high school” (which was just ridiculous, because they wouldn’t even look at him) and how they “couldn’t trust him anymore, because he could jump them any second”. It hurt but he accepted and expected it, so he just got over with it and hoped for the bullies to fail this year.

His _friends_ were great about it, honestly. They didn’t treat him any different, they just told him that they waited all the time when he would finally tell them something they knew for years. It just happened that not all his friends he has now – as a 25 year old student in college – came to be also there when he was in middle and high school and the hot gossip everyday, because of his so said “flings” he seemingly had. To be honest, everyone of his friends, the school and the soccer team knew. Everyone but Lin Yanjun.

Why? Because it never happened to be. Zhangjing really wanted to tell him when they first met, but he never found quite the right place or setting or whatever and when he hasn’t told him for about a year and a half and everyone else knew, it seemed weird to tell him anymore. Like he tried to hide it – which had never been his intention – and maybe the fact that he secretly had developed a not-so-secret crush on him would expose him too much.

Zhangjing likes to believe that he isn’t obvious at all about his big, fat crush on the soccer captain but his friends – especially this unnervingly loud Zhou Rui – tried to prove him different. Zhangjing greatly remembers that one time at lunch when Rui had somehow sneakily managed to move the topic to his crush on Yanjun again and when Zhangjing tried to deny it (as always) he just told him that “Zhangjing is a lovestruck dumbass who would bury his nose in Yanjun’s pubic hair at any chance given”. Not to mention that Yanjun just happened to appear at that exact second to hear the words “Zhangjing”, “Yanjun” and “pubic hair” and to send Rui a very confused and Zhangjing an even more confused look. Zhangjing swore his cheeks still burned with redness when he made his way to class.

But enough of Zhangjing’s current live as a full time member of the Panicked Gay Company and back to the situation at hand. Which was him trying to stand off the ground after practice, muscles sore and head spinning from dehydration. Who ever made him go to the soccer club would die soon, he is a fucking musician not a jock. He is small, inflexible and also very much not in his best condition. But then he turns his head to the side just to face an even more exhausted Lin Yanjun smiling at him and he remembers why he signed up for the soccer team (even if all of his friends told him not to). For this toothy smile, for the smell of sweat and Lin Yanjun when Zhangjing accidentally took Yanjun’s shirt after practice with him and- he has to stop himself rambling again or he’ll blurt it out one day for real. Maybe he should considers his small crush as a not so small crush anymore, because his unexplainable fascination with Yanjun begins to scare even himself.

Behind his now closed eyes (he just decided to lie here on the soccer field forever, it became kind of comfortable) he feels the presence next to him rolling closer to him and a warm and sweaty hand on his shoulder, trying to wake him up. The scent of sweat mixed with an earthy, musky one tells him it’s still Yanjun and he reluctantly opens his left eye to blink at him sleepily.

“Stand up you fatass, I need to talk to you”, the words sound harsh at first, but the grin on his face tells Zhangjing that he meant it friendly. He lets himself be picked up from the ground and dragged to the bleachers, where he sits down with his captain. The smile on his face fades once he sees how serious Yanjun gets when he sits down. Zhangjing fiddles with his fingers in his lap, because _is this so serious?_ “You didn’t told me it would be something serious when you said you wanted to talk to me. Did I do something wrong, was I late to practice, or-?”, he cuts himself off at the end of the sentence, because Yanjun is hastily waving his arms to stop him from talking. “No no no, you must have gotten something wrong there, it’s nothing about the team or shit-”, Yanjun seems to be nervous, swallowing down a lump in his throat before he speaks again “it’s just that I...heard a few things about you lately”.

Zhangjing feels himself going redder than ever on the cheeks, because he definitely knows what Yanjun is going for. He means, it wasn’t like he didn’t know that it would be going around that Yanjun would hear it sooner or later too, but he didn’t think it would only be _three weeks_. It may or not may be his fault that he _accidentally_ , but really just accidentally slept with the quarterback of the football team, but it wasn’t like Qin Fen was any more silent about it than Zhangjing was. Zhou Rui just couldn’t keep his mouth shout. They were drunk, Qin Fen is attractive, Zhangjing was (read: is) desperate for dicks and they’re both gay as hell. The only problem is that nobody knew it about Qin Fen and well, Yanjun now definitely knows about Zhangjing.

“Well, if you’re talking about that thing with Qin Fen and me, I’m sorry I never told you that I’m gay but there just didn’t seem to be the right ti-”, before Zhangjing can finish the sentence, Yanjun cuts him off with a boisterous laugh, dimples showing off. “Wh-what? No, you don’t need to be sorry, I always knew you’re gay, but I’m talking about you wanting to chance your major”, he huffs out in between tears of laughter and Zhangjing can’t be anymore confused than he’s now. “Please what? You knew I’m gay?”, Yanjun shrugs with his shoulders. “It’s not like you were any subtle about it, you could also run around with rainbow hoodies and a flag telling “I’m gay, what about you”, would be the same”.

Zhangjing buries his head in his hands. All this stress-, all this tears and worries about how he could tell Yanjun the best way- for nothing. “And I stressed over telling you for a year! Why did you never mention it?”. “Because I thought you knew that I knew. You seemed comfortable around me, so I guessed you’re just a fellow gay member who’s came around with himself, because I mean _I_ thought I’m obvious, but you’re definitely the pesto on the spaghetti”. At the words “fellow gay” and “obvious” Zhangjing head shoots up. _Fellow gay? Fellow gay? FELLOW GAY?_ He must has heard it wrong; there is no that Lin Yanjun is gay. No.fucking.way.

“YOU’RE GAY?”, it is more of a scream than a question (which it was supposed to be) and when Yanjun just laughs and nods, Zhangjing was short from a heart attack. His whole world he had turned around for the past few years now seemed to turn _him_ around and he just doesn’t know what to do anymore. He buries his head in his hands once more and tries to will away the tears threatening to come out of his eyes. When he has calmed himself down by slowly counting to ten, he lifts his head up again and faces a worried looking Yanjun. “You okay there?”, Zhangjing doesn’t trust himself to not break out in sobbing again if he opens his mouth, so he just nods and the worried look on Yanjun changes into a more soft one. “It must be a lot for you, I understand, but we should probably got to locker rooms and shower, otherwise my shirt will become a part of my body soon with how much it is sticking to my chest”. Zhangjing can’t help, but laugh and grips the waiting hand to help him up. “I can relate on a spiritual level, but let me ask you what “you’re definitely the pesto to the spaghetti” even for a comparison is?”.

“I could ask you the same about Qin Fen”.

“Touché”.

Yanjun laugh at that and helps Zhangjing up, before they carefully make their way back to the locker rooms together, sore muscles aching. Yanjun is just ranting about how much he hates his calculus prof, Zhangjing watching with a fond smile, when an overly excited Ding Zeren and an even more excited Zhou Rui storm into the locker room, seemingly in a rush, but stopping with a knowing grin when they see Yanjun in just a towel and Zhangjing shirtless next to each other on one of the banks.

“Omg, Zhangjing, you never told me you fuck in t-”, before Zeren can even finish the sentence, Zhangjing already got up and has thrown a hand over both of their mouths, so they can’t spill a single secret. “Can you just shut up for once, you noisy bitch”, Zhangjing hisses into Zeren’s ear and he can feel the grin forming on the boy’s mouth. Before Zhangjing knows, Zeren has already darted out his tongue and licked the poor boy’s hand and disgusted Zhangjing immediately withdraws his hand for his mouth. “I will, but I’ll never let you live over this”, Zeren whispers in Zhangjing’s ear and Zhangjing sighs, because he knows he’s done for good seeing the wicked smile on Rui’s lips.

~*~

The next days are pure hell for Zhangjing. As he had thought, Zeren told all his friends that “Zhangjing and Yanjun fucked in the shower after practice” and now he can’t even go to the toilet without getting a whistle and a “didn’t know the toilet was next”. It was annoying as fuck and he was short before snapping at Rui at wednesday’s lunch when he brings up the topic _again_ , when he feels a warm palm settling on his shoulder. A shudder runs through his whole body and when the other says “hello” in his deep, soothing voice, Zhangjing can’t hold a moan in.

Suddenly, the whole table goes silent and everybody is turning their head towards Zhangjing, questioning look on Zeren’s face. Zhangjing feels his whole body automatically stiffening, but instead of backing away Yanjun just lays his other hand on his shoulder and starts massaging the sore muscles there. “You seem a bit stiff, you should relax your muscles more”, his voice sound casual, as if Zhangjing hasn’t moaned because of his voice seconds before.

Zhangjing couldn’t be more confused than he is right now. _He must have heard it, but why did he ignore it then and why doesn’t he react and help, I’m gonna panic_. Zhangjing just sits on his place for the rest of the lunch break, trying not to panic and getting over with the massage and when Yanjun has to go, he throws Zhangjing a wink and blows a kiss, before the cafeteria slams shut after him.

Everyone is silent, before Wenjun pipes up. “Shit man, this boy is as hopelessly in love as you are. Please don’t start fucking in my room”, he actually looks worried. “Just because I share an apartment with you doesn’t mean that you pay any rent, asshole. I could kick you out any second”, Zhangjing barks back, before Wenjun can start bragging about how loud he and Fen were last time.

~*~

The next weeks, Yanjun seems to be everywhere where Zhangjing is. He’s waiting for him after class, sits in the same coffee shop Zhangjing likes to do his stuff for class at, eats at the place Zhangjing works at, has the locker next to him, focuses the most on him while practice (but that also could be because he actually needs the extra help, but Zhangjing is too proud to admit that), eats lunch with him and his friends (who seem to be more excited about it than Zhangjing) and well, he’s just everywhere.

That wouldn’t be a problem if there weren’t indications. A few lingering touches, Yanjun constantly staring at him for no reason, the soft smiles and the famous one: his nickname. Zhou Rui actually freaked when Yanjun called him him “Jing Jing” for the first time at the table (read: he almost jumped Zhangjing for not telling him about the nickname).

Everybody – literally everybody – tells him how infatuated Yanjun is with him, how he can’t stop talking about him, the way he looks at Zhangjing and just everything, but Zhangjing doesn’t let himself believe that his world just changed for something so much better after a year or so pinning after Yanjun.

Except, except everything would be so much easier if he just tells him. But he can’t. His past fear of rejection is too big, his fear of destroying a friendship he treasures too much (since they’re practically glued to each other now) and his fear of well, being awkward as hell around Yanjun stops him from doing a move.

But then the days comes when it moves forward a little. Zhangjing just had the worst day in a while, completely exhausted form training yesterday and got a bad grade in chem back even with having studied ages for the exam. Why does a music major even needs to take chem? He definitely stamps the day as worse as nothing else. At lunch, Yanjun slides into the seat next to Zhangjing as usual, food already out to share it with Zhangjing (Yanjun knows Zhangjing’s a foodie). Zhangjing darts his chopstick into the rice, as if the rice has hurt him and not his prof and when Yanjun notices that something’s wrong with Zhangjing, his smile falters and he stretches out his hand smooth out the wrinkles on Zhangjing’s forehead. Now, the problem is that this results in Zhangjing’s hand stopping mid air and rice falling on his lap, but he doesn’t care. All he can care about is Yanjun’s hand lingering a bit too long on his face and before he knows, Yanjun has already leaned in and presses a kiss to Zhangjing’s cheek. He’s frozen in place and when Yanjun leans back to smile softly at Zhangjing, he finally puts down the chopsticks. “I just like you more when you smile. See you at practice!”, Yanjun grins and throws a wink at Zhangjing before leaving the cafeteria and Zhangjing with his food alone.

~*~

It all went worse from then. The next morning, Zhangjing wakes up with a ponding head for no reason (he swears he didn’t drink last night), sore muscles and a morning wood from dreaming about Lin Yanjun again (he really tries to get those thoughts out of his head, but they won’t go away). Before he does anything else, he angrily janks down his boxers, angry red cock springing free, tip smearing precum on his stomach. He spits once, twice in his hand before he closes his fingers around his shaft, thumb rubbing circles over his head softly. He can’t bite back a moan when he closes his eyes and imagines that it’s Yanjun’s thumb instead. He runs his spit-slick fingers up and down his shaft, finding a steady rhythm, furrowing his brows in concentration. The moans darting out his mouth are getting louder and louder, soft pants mixing with hissed “Yanjun’s” and he so so short from coming when the door of his room flies open.

He snaps out of his trance, suppressing the moan threatening to come out and chokes on his own spit, hastily trying to cover himself up. Not enough that he was short from screaming out his soccer captain’s name, the fact that it actually was Yanjun standing in the frame didn’t make it any better. In fact, it made it worse, because how would he deny his big, fat crush on him now. “I-I didn’t mean to interrupt, but it heard my name in the kitchen, because I was visiting Wenjun and then I thought you needed help and shit, I’m sorry”, Zhangjing studies Yanjun’s dimples he can see forming from his bed and judging by the look on his face and how he can’t stop from his gaze roaming up and down Zhangjing’s body, he isn’t sorry at all, but it doesn’t make Zhangjing any less embarrassed. “N-no, it’s fine, I-oh god, you weren’t supposed to know it like this”, he buries his face in his sticky hands, cum smearing over his cheeks.

When Zhangjing already thought that Yanjun has left, he hears the door close and sheets shift, before a hand is running up his naked thigh. “That doesn’t mean we should waste this chance”, Zhangjing’s head shoots up. “Wh-what?”, Yanjun’s hand is now dangerously close to Zhangjing’s dick and he has to stop himself from snapping his hips forward, into the longing touch. “I mean”, Yanjun’s gaze darkens before he slowly closes his hand around Zhangjing’s cock, “that we should make use of this situation”. Before Zhangjing knows, Yanjun darts forward and seals his lips with a kiss, tongue darting out while his thumb grazes over the tip of Zhangjing’s dick softly. It’s too much and never enough at the same time.

Things get heated pretty quickly after Yanjun has made the first move to make it less awkward. After bringing Zhangjing close to an orgasm again and again, Zhangjing brags him to get rid of “those fucking clothes” so he can “finally sit on his dick”. They haven’t talked about the thing between them, because it’s just the wrong situation and before thoughts like _what if he just wants to fuck you_ can come to Zhangjing, he shoves them in the back of his mind.

After getting rid of Yanjun’s clothes, Zhangjing lets himself slowly be prepared by Yanjun’s slender and long fingers, crooking just in the right places and when he finally hit his sweet spot, he’s screaming out Yanjun’s name in pure bliss. He can almost _feel_ Yanjun’s signature smirk from behind, dimples out on display (just like his cock) and when Zhangjing deems himself prepared enough, Yanjun lies down on the bed and lets Zhangjing position himself over his slicked up dick.

When Zhangjing feels the blunt tip stretching out his rim, he sighs and slowly sinks down more and more on his cock. He supports himself with his knees halfway down, but suddenly his sore muscles from training seem to give up and he sinks down the rest in one full go. The scream he lets out is definitely not a scream of lust, but of pain and Yanjun seems to panic directly. “Omg, shit, I’m sorry, should we stop?”, Zhangjing shakes his head angrily. “If you stop the thing I waited for more than a year now, we’re done forever”.

Reconsidering, Yanjun just nods and waits until Zhangjing begins to rock his hips slightly to get his dick in the right places. After that, he starts to bounce up and down a bit, lifting himself up with his thighs muscles only. Yanjun seems to enjoy the slow pace at first, but when he sees the strength leaving Zhangjing, he quickly turns them around and starts pounding into Zhangjing so that the headboard of the bed is slamming against the wall. Zhangjing just hopes that Wenjun has gone by now.

The room is filled with moans and the smell of heated sex and it doesn’t take both of them too long until they come, Yanjun buried deep into Zhangjing’s ass and Zhangjing in Yanjun’s hand. They just lie next to each other for a few seconds after that, come dripping out of Zhangjing’s hole, before Yanjun stands up and opens the window to get the smell of sex out of the room and then puts on his boxer and his shirt.

Suddenly scared that Yanjun is going to leave, Zhangjing stand up, throws on his boxers and grabs Yanjun’s wrist, before he can exit the room. “Where are you going?”, Yanjun turns around, seemingly confused at Zhangjing’s scared expression. “Getting some water an a towel for you…?”. “You’re not going to leave after this? I could understand it”, nervously fiddles Zhangjing with his fingers.

Yanjun sighs. “I’m not the type to fuck around, so I think it’s clear that I’m not _going_ to leave. Sometimes you can be such an idiot, You Zhangjing”. Zhangjing looks up, completely confused. “So you didn’t think of this as a one time thing?”. “I never thought of us as a one time thing. Actually, I came here to ask you to be my boyfriend”.

Zhangjing’s eyes widen. Lin Yanjun wanted to be his boyfriend? That must be dream.

“Actually, no, you’re not dreaming, even if may look like one”, this completely ruined the atmosphere which had built up. Zhangjing hits Yanjun’s shoulder one time. “You’re so cheesy and dumb, omg, I really don’t know why I like you”. Yanjun smiles.

“But at least you like me”

“That’s kind of true”

They midway to a kiss when an annoyed “hrmpf”, comes from the door frame. “If you’re done fucking now, I’d like to tell you to be a bit _quieter_ next time, because I could hear you even through my earphones”. Both Yanjun and Zhangjing freeze in place and when they turn their head, an angry Wenjun with a scowl on his face is standing in the frame. The both smile at him sheepishly and when he scuffs and turns around to leave, Zhangjing can’t but yell “it’s not like you and Zeren are any quieter, just saying”.

The look of regret of ever saying anything on Wenjun's face is enough to satisfy Zhangjing for the rest of the day.

(Or maybe it’s the time Yanjun spends fucking him on every surface in the apartment – especially on Wenjun’s bed – but that will stay his secret).


	2. Bi Wenjun/Ding Zeren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ding Zeren/Bi Wenjun version, because my friend wanted it

_"Progress is a slow process" they told me_ , Zeren thinks angrily, _"_ _you have to train to improve" they told me_ _._ Sweat is running down his neck, his shirt clinging to his sticky body. _But_ _I_ _think they missed out the part where they tell me that I need to wake up every morning at 6:00 am to run around the whole fucking campus with my dancing captain._  When he turns his head to face said Captain, his brows are furrowed as usual and Zeren can’t help himself but smile slightly at the sight.

He wipes away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, his state of total exhaustion not getting a single bit better. "Stop wiping the sweat away and focus on running, You Zeren!", Bi Wenjun – his totally not hot as hell – captain grins at him with the literal devil behind his too white teeth, not breaking a sweat at the slightest and picks up the pace a little bit more. The only response he gets is an angry grunt and a "you may think it’s tears, but it's actually sweat".

Wenjun just grins at him again and Zeren's heart skips a beat to race as fast as possible and ~~he's sure as fuck that Wenjun is too beautiful to even exist~~ he's sure it's because he's possibly seconds away from fainting ~~because of his cuteness~~.

With the Wenjun now running in front of him, Zeren has the perfect sight on his ass and he _has_ to throw a lazy gaze at it, because the cheeks are just so perky and his ass is the whole package and- goddamnit, he’s rambling again. he’s glad Wenjun isn’t able to hear his thoughts and with a last look at his ass, Zeren decides that running isn’t _too_ bad after all.

~*~

Zeren is gay.

That’s just a fact. He always was and he’ll always will. He doesn’t have a point when he knew he’s gay (it’s not like he needed to, ever). It just was there all the time and Zeren didn’t even bother trying to cover it in any way. When he told his mother that he’ll for sure never bring a girl back home, she just smiled and said she knew it anyway and his dad wasn’t any different. They are open-minded people who support their son, no matter who he loves or which part he takes in life.

His friends were not always so...supportive, to say the least. When he outed himself in the last year of middle school, it was like a thunderstorm breaking down on it. Firstly, Zhou Rui was the only one who knew it, but it only took three days since even his fifty-five years old maths teacher – who was deaf as a wall (and also as dense as one) – tried to give him the talk about how it wouldn’t work for him with the birds and the bees (it was not like he could look her in the eyes for a week after it, because he couldn’t).

Reactions over all were mixed. Some just ignored it and didn’t treat him any different, some just ignored _him_ after it, some beat him up after school and some just wanted _to “have a gay best friend”_ (those were the kinds that made him wanting to vomit). Some even spread a few rumours about him, like “how he fucked through the whole first year of the high school” (which was just ridiculous, because they wouldn’t even look at him) and how they “couldn’t trust him anymore, because he could jump them any second”. It hurt but he accepted and expected it, so he just got over with it and hoped for the bullies to fail this year.

His _friends_ were great about it, honestly. They didn’t treat him any different, they just told him that they waited all the time when he would finally tell them something they knew for years. It just happened that not all his friends he has now – as a 25 year old student in college – came to be also there when he was in middle and high school and the hot gossip everyday, because of his so said “flings” he seemingly had. To be honest, everyone of his friends, the school and the dancing team knew. Everyone but Bi Wenjun.

Why? Because it never happened to be. Zeren really wanted to tell him when they first met, but he never found quite the right place or setting or whatever and when he hasn’t told him for about a year and a half and everyone else knew, it seemed weird to tell him anymore. Like he tried to hide it – which had never been his intention – and maybe the fact that he secretly had developed a not-so-secret crush on him would expose him too much.

Zeren likes to believe that he isn’t obvious at all about his big, fat crush on the dancing captain but his friends – especially this unnervingly loud Zhou Rui – tried to prove him different. Zeren greatly remembers that one time at lunch when Rui had somehow sneakily managed to move the topic to his crush on Wenjun again and when Zeren tried to deny it (as always) he just told him that “Zeren is a lovestruck dumbass who would bury his nose in Wenjun’s pubic hair at any chance given”. Not to mention that Wenjun just happened to appear at that exact second to hear the words “Zeren”, “Wenjun” and “pubic hair” and to send Rui a very confused and Zeren an even more confused look. Zeren swore his cheeks still burned with redness when he made his way to class.

But enough of Zeren’s current live as a full time member of the Panicked Gay Company™ and back to the situation at hand. Which was him trying to stand off the ground after practice, muscles sore and head spinning from dehydration. Who ever made him go to the dancing club would die soon, he is a fucking musician not a jock. He is small, inflexible and also very much not in his best condition. But then he turns his head to the side just to face an even more exhausted Bi Wenjun smiling at him and he remembers why he signed up for the dancing team (even if all of his friends told him not to). For this toothy smile, for the smell of sweat and Bi Wenjun when Zeren accidentally took Wenjun’s shirt after practice with him and- he has to stop himself rambling again or he’ll blurt it out one day for real. Maybe he should considers his small crush as a not so small crush anymore, because his unexplainable fascination with Wenjun begins to scare even himself.

Behind his now closed eyes (he just decided to lie here on the dancing field forever, it became kind of comfortable) he feels the presence next to him rolling closer to him and a warm and sweaty hand on his shoulder, trying to wake him up. The scent of sweat mixed with an earthy, musky one tells him it’s still Wenjun and he reluctantly opens his left eye to blink at him sleepily.

“Stand up you fatass, I need to talk to you”, the words sound harsh at first, but the grin on his face tells Zeren that he meant it friendly. He lets himself be picked up from the ground and dragged to the bleachers, where he sits down with his captain. The smile on his face fades once he sees how serious Wenjun gets when he sits down. Zeren fiddles with his fingers in his lap, because _is this so serious?_ “You didn’t told me it would be something serious when you said you wanted to talk to me. Did I do something wrong, was I late to practice, or-?”, he cuts himself off at the end of the sentence, because Wenjun is hastily waving his arms to stop him from talking. “No no no, you must have gotten something wrong there, it’s nothing about the team or shit-”, Wenjun seems to be nervous, swallowing down a lump in his throat before he speaks again “it’s just that I...heard a few things about you lately”.

Zeren feels himself going redder than ever on the cheeks, because he definitely knows what Wenjun is going for. He means, it wasn’t like he didn’t know that it would be going around that Wenjun would hear it sooner or later too, but he didn’t think it would only be _three weeks_. It may or not may be his fault that he _accidentally_ , but really just accidentally slept with the quarterback of the football team, but it wasn’t like Zhou Yanchen was any more silent about it than Zeren was. Zhou Rui just couldn’t keep his mouth shout. They were drunk, Yancen is attractive, Zeren was (read: is) desperate for dicks and they’re both gay as hell. The only problem is that nobody knew it about Yanchen and well, Wenjun now definitely knows about Zeren.

“Well, if you’re talking about that thing with Yanchen and me, I’m sorry I never told you that I’m gay but there just didn’t seem to be the right ti-”, before Zeren can finish the sentence, Wenjun cuts him off with a boisterous laugh, dimples showing off. “Wh-what? No, you don’t need to be sorry, I always knew you’re gay, but I’m talking about you wanting to chance your major”, he huffs out in between tears of laughter and Zeren can’t be anymore confused than he’s now. “Please what? You knew I’m gay?”, Wenjun shrugs with his shoulders. “It’s not like you were any subtle about it, you could also run around with rainbow hoodies and a flag telling “I’m gay, what about you”, would be the same”.

Zeren buries his head in his hands. All this stress-, all this tears and worries about how he could tell Wenjun the best way- for nothing. “And I stressed over telling you for a year! Why did you never mention it?”. “Because I thought you knew that I knew. You seemed comfortable around me, so I guessed you’re just a fellow gay member who’s came around with himself, because I mean _I_ thought I’m obvious, but you’re definitely the pesto on the spaghetti”. At the words “fellow gay” and “obvious” Zeren head shoots up. _Fellow gay? Fellow gay? FELLOW GAY?_ He must has heard it wrong; there is no that Bi Wenjun is gay. No.fucking.way.

“YOU’RE GAY?”, it is more of a scream than a question (which it was supposed to be) and when Wenjun just laughs and nods, Zeren was short from a heart attack. His whole world he had turned around for the past few years now seemed to turn _him_ around and he just doesn’t know what to do anymore. He buries his head in his hands once more and tries to will away the tears threatening to come out of his eyes. When he has calmed himself down by slowly counting to ten, he lifts his head up again and faces a worried looking Wenjun. “You okay there?”, Zeren doesn’t trust himself to not break out in sobbing again if he opens his mouth, so he just nods and the worried look on Wenjun changes into a more soft one. “It must be a lot for you, I understand, but we should probably got to locker rooms and shower, otherwise my shirt will become a part of my body soon with how much it is sticking to my chest”. Zeren can’t help, but laugh and grips the waiting hand to help him up. “I can relate on a spiritual level, but let me ask you what “you’re definitely the pesto to the spaghetti” even for a comparison is?”.

“I could ask you the same about Yanchen”.

“Touché”.

Wenjun laughs at that and helps Zeren up, before they carefully make their way back to the locker rooms together, sore muscles aching. Wenjun is just ranting about how much he hates his calculus prof, Zeren watching with a fond smile, when an overly excited Ding Zeren and an even more excited Zhou Rui storm into the locker room, seemingly in a rush, but stopping with a knowing grin when they see Wenjun in just a towel and Zeren shirtless next to each other on one of the banks.

“Omg, Zeren, you never told me you fuck in t-”, before Zhangjing can even finish the sentence, Zeren already got up and has thrown a hand over both of their mouths, so they can’t spill a single secret. “Can you just shut up for once, you noisy bitch”, Zeren hisses into Zhangjing’s ear and he can feel the grin forming on the boy’s mouth. Before Zeren knows, Zhangjing has already darted out his tongue and licked the poor boy’s hand and a disgusted Zeren immediately withdraws his hand for his mouth. “I will, but I’ll never let you live over this”, Zhangjing whispers in Zeren’s ear and Zeren sighs, because he knows he’s done for good seeing the wicked smile on Rui’s lips.

~*~

The next days are pure hell for Zeren. As he had thought, Zhangjing told all his friends that “Zeren and Wenjun fucked in the shower after practice” and now he can’t even go to the toilet without getting a whistle and a “didn’t know the toilet was next”. It was annoying as fuck and he was short before snapping at Rui at wednesday’s lunch when he brings up the topic _again_ , when he feels a warm palm settling on his shoulder. A shudder runs through his whole body and when the other says “hello” in his deep, soothing voice, Zeren can’t hold a moan in.

Suddenly, the whole table goes silent and everybody is turning their head towards Zeren, questioning look on Zeren’s face. Zeren feels his whole body automatically stiffening, but instead of backing away Wenjun just lays his other hand on his shoulder and starts massaging the sore muscles there. “You seem a bit stiff, you should relax your muscles more”, his voice sound casual, as if Zeren hasn’t moaned because of his voice seconds before.

Zeren couldn’t be more confused than he is right now. _He must have heard it, but why did he ignore it then and why doesn’t he react and help, I’m gonna panic_. Zeren just sits on his place for the rest of the lunch break, trying not to panic and getting over with the massage and when Wenjun has to go, he throws Zeren a wink and blows a kiss, before the cafeteria slams shut after him.

Everyone is silent, before Yanjun pipes up. “Shit man, this boy is as hopelessly in love as you are. Please don’t start fucking in my room”, he actually looks worried. “Just because I share an apartment with you doesn’t mean that you pay any rent, asshole. I could kick you out any second”, Zeren barks back, before Yanjun can start bragging about how loud he and Yanchen were last time.

~*~

The next weeks, Wenjun seems to be everywhere where Zeren is. He’s waiting for him after class, sits in the same coffee shop Zeren likes to do his stuff for class at, eats at the place Zeren works at, has the locker next to him, focuses the most on him while practice (but that also could be because he actually needs the extra help, but Zeren is too proud to admit that), eats lunch with him and his friends (who seem to be more excited about it than Zeren) and well, he’s just everywhere.

That wouldn’t be a problem if there weren’t indications. A few lingering touches, Wenjun constantly staring at him for no reason, the soft smiles and the famous one: his nickname. Zhou Rui actually freaked when Wenjun called him him “Ze” for the first time at the table (read: he almost jumped Zeren for not telling him about the nickname).

Everybody – literally everybody – tells him how infatuated Wenjun is with him, how he can’t stop talking about him, the way he looks at Zeren and just everything, but Zeren doesn’t let himself believe that his world just changed for something so much better after a year or so pining after Wenjun.

Except, except everything would be so much easier if he just tells him. But he can’t. His past fear of rejection is too big, his fear of destroying a friendship he treasures too much (since they’re practically glued to each other now) and his fear of well, being awkward as hell around Wenjun stops him from doing a move.

But then the days comes when it moves forward a little. Zeren just had the worst day in a while, completely exhausted form training yesterday and got a bad grade in chem back even with having studied ages for the exam. Why does a music major even needs to take chem? He definitely stamps the day as worse as nothing else. At lunch, Wenjun slides into the seat next to Zeren as usual, food already out to share it with Zeren. Zeren darts his chopstick into the rice, as if the rice has hurt him and not his prof and when Wenjun notices that something’s wrong with Zeren, his smile falters and he stretches out his hand smooth out the wrinkles on Zeren’s forehead. Now, the problem is that this results in Zeren’s hand stopping mid air and rice falling on his lap, but he doesn’t care. All he can care about is Wenjun’s hand lingering a bit too long on his face and before he knows, Wenjun has already leaned in and presses a kiss to Zeren’s cheek. He’s frozen in place and when Wenjun leans back to smile softly at Zeren, he finally puts down the chopsticks. “I just like you more when you smile. See you at practice!”, Wenjun grins and throws a wink at Zeren before leaving the cafeteria and Zeren with his food alone.

~*~

It all went worse from then. The next morning, Zeren wakes up with a ponding head for no reason (he swears he didn’t drink last night), sore muscles and a morning wood from dreaming about Wenjun again (he really tries to get those thoughts out of his head, but they won’t go away). Before he does anything else, he angrily janks down his boxers, angry red cock springing free, tip smearing precum on his stomach. He spits once, twice in his hand before he closes his fingers around his shaft, thumb rubbing circles over his head softly. He can’t bite back a moan when he closes his eyes and imagines that it’s Wenjun’s thumb instead. He runs his spit-slick fingers up and down his shaft, finding a steady rhythm, furrowing his brows in concentration. The moans darting out his mouth are getting louder and louder, soft pants mixing with hissed “Wenjun’s” and he so so short from coming when the door of his room flies open.

He snaps out of his trance, suppressing the moan threatening to come out and chokes on his own spit, hastily trying to cover himself up. Not enough that he was short from screaming out his dancing captain’s name, the fact that it actually was Wenjun standing in the frame didn’t make it any better. In fact, it made it worse, because how would he deny his big, fat crush on him now. “I-I didn’t mean to interrupt, but it heard my name in the kitchen, because I was visiting Yanjun and then I thought you needed help and shit, I’m sorry”, Zeren studies Wenjun’s dimples he can see forming from his bed and judging by the look on his face and how he can’t stop from his gaze roaming up and down Zeren’s body, he isn’t sorry at all, but it doesn’t make Zeren any less embarrassed. “N-no, it’s fine, I-oh god, you weren’t supposed to know it like this”, he buries his face in his sticky hands, cum smearing over his cheeks.

When Zeren already thought that Wenjun has left, he hears the door close and sheets shift, before a hand is running up his naked thigh. “That doesn’t mean we should waste this chance”, Zeren’s head shoots up. “Wh-what?”, Wenjun’s hand is now dangerously close to Zeren’s dick and he has to stop himself from snapping his hips forward, into the longing touch. “I mean”, Wenjun’s gaze darkens before he slowly closes his hand around Zeren’s cock, “that we should make use of this situation”. Before Zeren knows, Wenjun darts forward and seals his lips with a kiss, tongue darting out while his thumb grazes over the tip of Zeren’s dick softly. It’s too much and never enough at the same time.

Things get heated pretty quickly after Wenjun has made the first move to make it less awkward. After bringing Zeren close to an orgasm again and again, Zeren brags him to get rid of “those fucking clothes” so he can “finally sit on his dick”. They haven’t talked about the thing between them, because it’s just the wrong situation and before thoughts like _what if he just wants to fuck you_ can come to Zeren, he shoves them in the back of his mind.

After getting rid of Wenjun’s clothes, Zeren lets himself slowly be prepared by Wenjun’s slender and long fingers, crooking just in the right places and when he finally hit his sweet spot, he’s screaming out Wenjun’s name in pure bliss. He can almost _feel_ Wenjun’s signature smirk from behind, dimples out on display (just like his cock) and when Zeren deems himself prepared enough, Wenjun lies down on the bed and lets Zeren position himself over his slicked up dick.

When Zeren feels the blunt tip stretching out his rim, he sighs and slowly sinks down more and more on his cock. He supports himself with his knees halfway down, but suddenly his sore muscles from training seem to give up and he sinks down the rest in one full go. The scream he lets out is definitely not a scream of lust, but of pain and Wenjun seems to panic directly. “Omg, shit, I’m sorry, should we stop?”, Zeren shakes his head angrily. “If you stop the thing I waited for more than a year now, we’re done forever”.

Reconsidering, Wenjun just nods and waits until Zeren begins to rock his hips slightly to get his dick in the right places. After that, he starts to bounce up and down a bit, lifting himself up with his thighs muscles only. Wenjun seems to enjoy the slow pace at first, but when he sees the strength leaving Zeren, he quickly turns them around and starts pounding into Zeren so that the headboard of the bed is slamming against the wall. Zeren just hopes that Wenjun has gone by now.

The room is filled with moans and the smell of heated sex and it doesn’t take both of them too long until they come, Wenjun buried deep into Zeren’s ass and Zeren in Wenjun’s hand. They just lie next to each other for a few seconds after that, come dripping out of Zeren’s hole, before Wenjun stands up and opens the window to get the smell of sex out of the room and then puts on his boxer and his shirt.

Suddenly scared that Wenjun is going to leave, Zeren stand up, throws on his boxers and grabs Wenjun’s wrist, before he can exit the room. “Where are you going?”, Wenjun turns around, seemingly confused at Zeren’s scared expression. “Getting some water an a towel for you…?”. “You’re not going to leave after this? I could understand it”, nervously fiddles Zeren with his fingers.

Wenjun sighs. “I’m not the type to fuck around, so I think it’s clear that I’m not _going_ to leave. Sometimes you can be such an idiot, Ding Zeren”. Zeren looks up, completely confused. “So you didn’t think of this as a one time thing?”. “I never thought of us as a one time thing. Actually, I came here to ask you to be my boyfriend”.

Zeren’s eyes widen. Bi Wenjun wanted to be his boyfriend? That must be dream.

“Actually, no, you’re not dreaming, even if may look like one”, this completely ruined the atmosphere which had built up. Zeren hits Wenjun’s shoulder one time. “You’re so cheesy and dumb, omg, I really don’t know why I like you”. Wenjun smiles.

“But at least you like me”

“That’s kind of true”

They midway to a kiss when an annoyed “hrmpf”, comes from the door frame. “If you’re done fucking now, I’d like to tell you to be a bit _quieter_ next time, because I could hear you even through my earphones”. Both Wenjun and Zeren freeze in place and when they turn their head, an angry Yanjun with a scowl on his face is standing in the frame. The both smile at him sheepishly and when he scuffs and turns around to leave, Zeren can’t but yell “it’s not like you and Zhangjing are any quieter, just saying”.

The look of regret of ever saying anything on Yanjun's face is enough to satisfy Zeren for the rest of the day.

(Or maybe it’s the time Wenjun spends fucking him on every surface in the apartment – especially on Yanjun’s bed – but that will stay his secret).


End file.
